


Operation Get A Date

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So Ianto is a spinster who took his mother's place to help his father raise the family after she died. Now he is watching his sisters marry, have kids while he is still just the mousy Ianto Jones. Bring in a sexy if slightly frustrating man who is not helping Ianto's plans to find a date for Christmas. Let's start these Christmas stories folks... we need something right?
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 35
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

June might be the most popular month to get married, but nothing quite compares to a Christmas wedding.

Ianto Jones watched the newly wedded couple sway to the soft strains of their first dance. They made a lovely picture, set against the backdrop of a thousand twinkling Christmas lights. The soft scent of pine from the boughs of evergreen draped across the room, mixed with the delicious smell of cinnamon from the candles on the tables. Outside the Country Club, the driveway was lined with votive candles stuffed in white paper bags along with neat rows of trees decorated with still more Christmas lights.

Everything had a kind of storybook, fantasy quality about it. So beautiful. So perfect. So utterly depressing. Ianto gasped a little as the piercing thought winged through his mind like a bullet.

On the heels of the jolting sensation came the urge to bury his head on the table and weep or pound something, like a toddler who had missed naptime. The impulse to jump up and escape overwhelmed him, but he couldn't leave now. Everyone would want to know what was wrong, and Ianto hardly knew himself.

He should not be reacting this way. The needles of envy stabbing him in the chest were so un-Jones of him, and everyone in his hometown of Cardiff, Wales agreed, Ianto Jones was so very… _Jones_.

Ianto was the poster child for good boys. The sacrificial son and brother, who had put his entire life on hold at seventeen in order to keep the family together after losing their mother. He'd helped his older sister raise his siblings, and taken on his mother's role in the church where his father was the pastor.

He'd never minded the role or the sacrifice. Until everything changed. First, his older sister became married and took off. Then his younger sister decided to get engaged. Then Ianto's father announced he was remarrying and retiring from full-time ministry. When a twenty-one-year-old girl and a man who'd been a widower for over ten years tried to beat one another to the altar, it causes a rather seismic shift in the psyche. Which led Ianto to one sad conclusion.

"I need to get a life," Ianto said.

He didn't even realize he'd said it out loud until his youngest sister, Brianne, pulled her gaze away from the sister who'd been married for less than an hour.

"What?" she asked in a choked voice, her eyes misty with tears.

"I said, I need to get a life," Ianto repeated, with more force.

Brianne's eyes cleared, and she straightened in her chair. "What does that mean?

The stray thought crystallized into a surety, as Ianto finally understood the restlessness that had taken up residence in his life. "It means, I'm tired of life passing me by. I'm tired of always being the good boy. Of being so da… _darn_ …Jones."

Ianto couldn't even swear out loud. Not without seeing his late mother's steely eye promising swift retribution. Jennifer Jones might have been gone for two decades, but Ianto would never forget _that look_.

"Don't be ridiculous." As the oldest child Rhiannon believed it was her sisterly duty to disagree with everything her younger siblings said. She settled in the other chair by Ianto to glare at him like he had just said he was going to run over the family dog.

"I'm not being ridiculous." Ianto swallowed as an odd feeling raced down his spine. "I'm older than mom was when she died. Did you know that? I am 28 … she was 26 when she left us."

"Oh, honey, I understand." Rhiannon reached over and clasped Ianto's hand. "I had a meltdown over the same thing a couple years ago."

"It's not the same," Ianto said, pulling away. "You have a husband and children. I'm twenty-eight years old, and I've never had one adventure or even one serious relationship. I'm afraid I'm going to die alone. I'm a church secretary, which puts me one rung above a librarian on the spinster ladder. Church secretary may even rate lower. At least men have fantasies about librarians. Let's face it… Lisa was the only woman who ever showed interest in me and all it did was make it more real to me that I did not like women!"

"Oh fiddle." Brianne had never gotten the hang of cursing either. At least not without sounding like someone trapped in a fifties television show. "There's no such thing as a spinster anymore. Thirty is the new twenty and all that."

"Please don't remind me that thirty is looming," Ianto said, with a shudder. "There's another reason I need to make a change. Now that Tad is retiring and a new minister is coming to take his place, I could be out of a job. The new pastor might not want me around reminding everyone about how much they liked Tad. So, I'll be alone and jobless. I'm so pathetic, I can't stand it."

"Honey, you are _not_ pathetic," Brianne said. "Is it Tad's engagement that's bothering you? Are you jealous of Morwen?"

"Of course I'm jealous," Ianto burst out. He held up a hand. "Oh, not the way you think. I love Morwen, and I'm happy that Tad's found someone after all these years, but I want that for myself. I'm terrified if I don't do something now, I'll always be stuck on the outside looking in."

"There's still time, Ianto. It will happen, I promise. You just need to have faith."

Ianto's eyes narrowed with frustration. Didn't people realize how condescending they sounded when they said statements like that?

"Says the woman who went to college and got an M.R.S. Degree," Ianto returned.

M.R.S. as is in Mrs. Bill McCoven. Brianne had met her future husband in college and married right after graduation. She'd gone on to welcome twins Billy, Bonnie, and Bailey the "surprise" baby who'd arrived on Brianne's twenty-second birthday.

Yes… all Bs. Don't ask why, Ianto gave up trying to work that one out long ago. Poor buggers … is there a Brian or maybe a little Brenda still to come?

"Marriage and children doesn't guarantee happiness," Brianne said, pursing her lips. "There's a reason why so many couples get divorced."

"Would you give up Bill and the kids? Do you regret getting married so young and having a big family?"

"No, I wouldn't give up one moment," Brianne said on a soft sigh. "Listen, maybe you should hold off on making any big decisions right now. On top of all the changes, it's a bad time of year for all of us."

Yes, very bad. Policemen showing up at the door bad. A lump rose in Ianto's throat, threatening to cut off oxygen to his brain. "That may be true, but it doesn't change the fact that I need to make a move now, before I lose my nerve. Besides, it is almost Christmas and then New Year's. Isn't the start of a new year supposed to come with grand promises of making a change?"

Brianne sighed. "All right, if you're so determined, I think I can help."

"How?"

"There's a new doctor at Bill's practice. His name is John Henry."

"John Henry…seriously?"

Brianne rolled her eyes. "He recently moved to Cardiff. He's divorced, but she was the one who decided she didn't want to be a wife anymore. Apparently he has made it known that he swings either way. He's nice. If you want, I can arrange it. I know he's lonely."

"A lonely, possibly bitter, divorced man with two first names?" Ianto asked, with some misgivings.

"Hey, you have to start somewhere."

Ianto nodded. "That's right, I do."

Brianne smiled and held out her glass of water. "And who knows, maybe by Christmas you'll be the one unwrapping a special gift."

Ianto raised his drink, and toasted his sisters.

"Operation: Get a Date" was a go.


	2. so panic makes me mouthy!

Tactical operations for "Operation: Get a Date" started three days later when Ianto went to enlist a makeover from his cousin, Beatrice's twin sister, Bianca.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Bianca exclaimed as soon as she threw open the front door.

Ianto wrinkled his nose. "For you, maybe."

"Oh, don't be like that." Bianca pulled him inside. "I've always wanted to get my hands on you. There is so much we can do."

"What does that mean?" Ianto asked as he allowed himself to be led back to Bianca's room. "Am I hideous now?"

Bianca clicked her tongue in exasperation. "You know you're not, Cousin Ianto. It's just that you don't make an effort. You have so much promise, if you'd only let your light shine."

"Fine, let's get me shiny and handsome."

The transformation started with makeup. Bianca kept applying product after product…foundation, concealer, eye shadow, glittery stuff under his eyebrows, eyeliner, mascara, blush, lip liner and lipstick. It felt like enough makeup to cause a circus clown to flinch. Then, Bianca tackled Ianto's hair, straightening it to within an inch of its life.

The crowning glory was a bright blue suit. At least Bianca called it a suit meant for a regular human being. Ianto thought it looked more like it belonged on a boy heading to a bar mitzvah or maybe first communion or something.

"No way," Ianto said, holding out a hand as if to ward off an evil spirit. "There are way too many years on this body and too much fashion sense in these bones for me to attempt wearing that."

Bianca held up another yellow suit. Ianto glared. Finally she sighed and held up a charcoal one with a pale yellow shirt. "Come on Ianto, yellow is so … cheerful."

"No tie?"

"Cousin! Goodness no. Do not do up the top two buttons, you hear me?"

Ianto sighed and did as he was told. After all, it had been his idea to shake things up and change his life. He looked in the mirror and groaned at the makeup, pulling at wet wipes as he took control.

Ianto emerged from the closet. Bianca's eyes widened, and she clapped like a little girl being presented with her first tricycle.

"Oh, Cousin Ianto, you look amazing."

Sweet girl. She had to say that. "I feel ridiculous."

"It's the truth. Come see."

Bianca waved him over to the mirror, and Ianto went with extreme reluctance.

"You have to actually look," Bianca said, nudging Ianto's shoulder. "Open your eyes."

Ianto took a deep breath and obeyed. Then gasped in shock. He blinked, but when he opened his eyes, the image in the mirror hadn't changed. He barely recognized the man staring back him. Gone was the mousy church secretary. In his place was a hottie, heading out for a night of clubbing. His eyes were smoky and sultry, his hair shone like brown silk, and his lips begged to be kissed.

His lips had never begged for anything of the sort before, but Ianto was pretty sure that was what they were doing now. Something else was begging for attention, too. In his haste to get into the garments, he'd barely paid attention to the open V of the shirt. Now, he couldn't help but notice its effects. Ianto looked down, marveling that he was seeing chest hair where none had ever been shown before.

Scandalous.

"You look edible!" she gushed.

"Except, at some point I have to take the gear off, at which time everything reverts back to its natural state," Ianto said. "It's like a very cruel, twisted version of Cinderella."

"Stop it." Bianca laughed. "You look hot. Seriously, this guy won't know what hit him."

Ianto looked in the mirror again; still unable to believe

he could look like a real man, not a church mouse but… wow… a Tiger!

Bianca gave Ianto a push. "Go, or you'll be late. Knock him dead."

Ianto grabbed his coat and headed outside.

Despite the calendar's claim that Christmas was three weeks away, the weather remained warm in this part of Wales, so at least the attempt to attract this divorced doctor with two first names wouldn't lead to hypothermia. Jumping into his car, Ianto drove toward the restaurant. He'd suggested a place outside of town. No sense alerting the gossip brigade of Cardiff about his date. The fact that Ianto Jones even had a date would be enough to send shock waves through his town.

Ianto guided his ancient sedan past the familiar town welcome sign with the giant Dragon, and soon he reached the highway. Five miles outside of town, he rounded a familiar curve. His hands tightened on the wheel, and he concentrated on the road in front of him, refusing to look at the small patch of grass where his entire family's life had changed in an instant.

Ianto had just let out a sigh of relief when his car suddenly started to sputter. "What? No!"

He managed to guide his coughing, jerking, dying vehicle to the side of the road before the aging car gave up the ghost. He reached for his parcel bag and rummaged around inside for his cell, thanking God and all the angels for whoever had invented mobile communications. With any luck he could get back to town, commandeer his father's car, and still make his date.

Except there…was…no…phone…in…his…bag.

Fighting a rising panic, Ianto dumped the entire contents of the bag on the passenger seat.

Still nothing.

A sudden image of his cell phone tossed onto Bianca's bed popped into his mind.

Cursing softly–his mother would forgive a string of obscenities under these circumstances–Ianto popped the hood and got out, slamming the door hard enough to make the car shimmy. He peered at the vehicle's inner workings, with absolutely no clue what to look for.

"Don't ruin this for me," Ianto muttered to the silent engine. Apparently, said engine didn't care if he died an old bachelor.

"Okay," he said, taking a deep breath. "Calm down and think."

Except thinking was getting harder to do. Ianto peered down the road, but there were no cars coming from either direction. It was too far to walk back to town and besides he was wearing the brogues he hated because they had no traction and were slippery in the wet. Not only would he wind up with blisters the size of Wales, he could fall and break his neck. A body cast had to be on the list of 'what not to wear' for a blind date.

Issuing a desperate oath, Ianto looked up at the dark sky. "Please. Help me out here. Come on."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than a rumble sounded in the distance. His mind registered motorcycle at the same moment the machine appeared.

Ianto glanced up at the heavens again. "Really? Mama? This is what you send?"

For a split second he contemplated diving for the bushes. After all, the rider could be a serial killer or something. Ianto had seen those movies where the too stupid to live virgin gets slashed to bits by a psychopath wielding a machete. And since he was dressed pretty much like those sad nerdy virgins, Ianto feared he might be in for a similar fate.

Of course, the biker could be a middle-aged insurance salesman out for a joyride, and who was he to judge when someone needed a little adventure in their life?

Wasn't he trying to do the same thing?

Either way, he'd hesitated too long. A beam of light flashed across his face, and then the bike veered off the road, pulling up in front of his dead car.

"Don't think about dead things," Ianto whispered to himself. "Think accountant."

The engine cut off, and the abrupt absence of the motorcycle's roar made the ensuing silence even more profound. The night seemed darker too, even as the piercing beam of the bike's headlight made him freeze like an animal awaiting the impact of an oncoming car.

Peering past the circle of white, Ianto tried to get a glimpse of his rescuer, but could only make out a black silhouette of a man. He took off his helmet and came around the front. As he stepped in front of the headlight, Ianto got his first look at the man who would hopefully turn out to be his savior and not a maniac killer.

His panicked brain might be adding several inches to his height, but Biker Man seemed impossibly tall. He wore standard motorcycle attire that included blue jeans and a black leather jacket. At least Ianto assumed them to be standard attire based on the movies he'd seen.

He came closer, and when Ianto finally got a good look at his face his mouth dropped open. Biker Man had chiseled features, with the makings of a very decent five o' clock shadow, disordered black hair, and piercing blue eyes that couldn't be missed even in the dark.

"Okay, you're forgiven," Ianto said, sending up a thankful prayer.

How could he be anything but grateful when such a delicious specimen of manhood had appeared to save him? Probably straight.

At least he hoped Biker Man planned a rescue and not a murder with a side of body stashing in the woods.

"Hi," Biker Man said. "Car trouble?"

Nerves and frustration boiled up in one snappish outburst. "No, I like loitering on the side of the road hoping a sadistic killer will chop me up and leave me for dead. I've always wanted to be the breaking story on the evening news."

Even white teeth flashed in the night. "Sorry, I can't help you gain immortality, but maybe I can help some other way."

_Hold it together, Ianto. Do not insult the nice man who stopped to save your hide. Running off your angel won't get you to the restaurant any sooner._

"Sorry," Ianto said. "I'm late for my first date in like five years, and I'm nervous and dressed like a man who wants to give you a good time. Now, my car has apparently decided I shouldn't have a social life. Meanwhile, a divorced doctor with two first names is probably waiting for me at the restaurant, thinking I've stood him up."

The stranger's brow quirked. "What?"

_Way to play the crazy man, Ianto. So much for getting a hold of your emotions._


	3. names

"A cell phone would be good," he said. "I left mine at home."

Biker Man's lips quivered like he was trying not to laugh, even as he reached into a compartment on the back of his bike and pulled out a phone.

He handed him the cell, and Ianto stared at the device.

Whom should he call? Bianca had babysitting duties tonight since Ianto's sister and brother-in-law were out of town recovering from wedding fatigue. Beatrice was still on her honeymoon. Dad was visiting Mary's family for the night, and none of her other siblings lived within close driving distance. Besides, calling anyone in his family would be too humiliating.

Seemed there was no choice but to call John Henry so he could come get him.

Except he didn't answer. After trying twice and going straight to voicemail both times, Ianto gave up.

Could this night get any worse? he rubbed his forehead, trying to think of a solution.

"Problem?" a deep voice said from behind him.

Biker Man was a couple feet away when he spun around. Up close, he looked even better, which was a terrible thing to notice when he had a date waiting a few miles up the road.

Of course, John Henry wasn't answering his phone. He might have already stood him up.

"I couldn't get him," Ianto said.

"The guy with two first names?"

So Biker Man had understood at least part of his incoherent rambling. "Yes, it's a blind date. My sister set it up. The two first names made me hesitate, but that's not really his fault. Maybe his parents were trying to be cute."

Biker Man's eyes gleamed and his shoulders shook a little, a sure sign of suppressed laughter, so Ianto shut up.

Suddenly, music reached his ears. A driving beat meant to get people up onto the dance floor. They both turned toward the sound.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Must be coming from Deke's," Ianto said. "It's a dive bar on the outer limits of town. I never knew you could hear the music all the way out here."

A speculative gleam entered his eyes. "It sounds close."

"Close, but so far," Ianto said, shaking his head. "There's a river between us."

"How big a river?" he asked, glancing down, as if figuring out which clothes to start removing.

If Ianto weren't so _Jones_ he'd have let Biker Man strip and swim for it. If nothing else, he'd enjoy the show. After twenty-eight years of proper behaviour, surely he deserved some kind of reward. But Ianto was a good boy at heart, and he couldn't put him in danger.

"It's deep. Runs pretty swiftly, too," Ianto said. "I wouldn't risk it in the dark. My stupid blind date isn't worth you drowning."

"So that's out." He stared down at Ianto. "Look, I have an extra helmet. I could—"

"Are you kidding? No, I don't know you," Ianto said, ignoring the way Biker Man's casual once over made his nerves tingle.

_Mostly._

"I'm not driving off into the night with a strange man. Not that I think you're strange," Ianto said, trying to correct the collision course of mismanaged words tumbling from his mouth. "I just—"

Eyes dancing with mirth, his rescuer held up a hand. "I understand. So, if you won't go with me, and you're date with the two first names has left you stranded, what about a tow truck?"

_Of course._

"Stupid—" Ianto muttered under his breath.

"Hmm?" the Biker Man said, one brow swinging up.

Maybe there was a good reason he hadn't been allowed out on a date in so long. Apparently, being in the presence of an adult male turned him into a raving idiot.

"Not you…me. I should have thought of a tow truck in the first place. I even know the driver, Rhys Williams. I used to babysit his little sisters. They're married now, but then _everyone_ I know is married now."

Biker Man did laugh this time.

So glad he could amuse his rescuer. "I'll call him."

A tow truck _should_ have been the perfect solution. Except Cardiff's one and only rescue vehicle was, in Mrs. Williams' words, out helping some fool couple who'd thought it would be romantic to neck in the woods.

The rendezvous had ended with them getting stuck in the mud. Mrs. Williams promised to get a call out to her husband, but he probably wouldn't be available for another half hour at least.

Heart sinking to his toes, Ianto handed the phone back. "It might be a while."

"So we wait."

"You don't have to," Ianto said. "I'm sure there's somewhere else you need to be."

"Not really," he said. "I'm not meeting with anyone till tomorrow, so I've got all night. Besides, I can't leave someone stranded and alone on the side of the road."

"Okay…so we wait for the tow truck."

"Looks like it."

They hopped up on the hood of Ianto's car. Once settled, they fell into a semi uneasy silence, with only the twang of dance music from Deke's to keep them company. Ianto wracked his brain for something non-idiotic to say.

"I'm Jones, Ianto Jones," he said, thinking he should at least have a name for him other than Biker Man.

"Jack," he said, matching his clipped tone. "So, Ianto, where were you coming from?"

"Cardiff." he pointed back in the other direction. "Lived there all my life."

Jack started and took in a quick breath. "What was your last name?"

"Jones." he waited. "Go on, make the joke. I know how easy it is to come up with Jonesy jokes. "

His face registered no amusement. Instead, he shook his head and muttered. "Of course."

"What?" he asked, bemused by his odd reaction.

For a moment, he hesitated. Then he smiled. "Nothing. What brings you out here?"

"I'm trying to get a life," Ianto said, whispering into the darkness. Trying to get past being plain, boring… _scared_ … Ianto Jones.

Jack didn't answer right away, and Ianto feared he'd lulled him to sleep with his inanity. Then his whispered reply wafted across the breeze. "Me too."

"I hope you're having better luck at it than I am."

For a moment, their gazes met and then Jack unleashed a teasing grin that nearly knocked him over with the power of its potency. "I am now."

A shiver travelled down Ianto's spine. He couldn't be implying what he thought he was implying…could he? No, they'd met about five minutes ago. It had to be his panicked state and the fact that he was literally yards away from the scene of his nightmares.

Not now, Ianto told himself. Be in the moment. You have been given the gift of a half hour with a man who fits every fantasy a girl or boy could have. Do not ruin the experience.

"Why do you need to get a life, Ianto Jones?" Jack asked, pulling him out of the internal monologue. "What's wrong with the one you have now?"

"Nothing. That's the problem. I have nothing. Well, I have a big family and friends, but nothing that's _mine_. I've spent my life taking care of other people. I made sure everyone _else_ had a life, but somewhere along the line I lost myself."

"Why did you have to take care of everyone?"

Ianto opened his mouth, ready to tell him, but the words wouldn't come. Grief slammed into him so swiftly he almost fainted.

"Hey, are you all right?" Jack reached out to touch his shoulder. "Ianto? What happened?"

"Sorry." he gulped down the sob that tore at his throat. "It's been such a long time, but the grief still catches me off guard sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

Ianto hesitated. Should he spill all his secrets to a total stranger?

"You can tell me," Jack said. "It's okay."

"My mom died in a car accident." he pointed behind himself toward the last curve. "Right back there, in fact. I was seventeen."

Jack took in a swift, shocked breath and put a hand over Ianto's. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too."


	4. a moonlit dance

"What happened?" Jack asked, shifting so he was facing him.

"Her car went off the road. She was driving back from visiting my grandparents. The police said she probably fell asleep at the wheel."

"Must have been late."

"It was," Ianto said, struggling to keep his composure. "She was coming back because I had the lead in the school play the next day, and I wanted her to be there."

On the heels of grief, came guilt. The twin emotions had taken up residence inside of him so long ago, until they'd become a part of his soul. Most days, Ianto could shove them both aside. Tonight, everything felt more raw and exposed.

A sound of protest came from Ianto's throat, and Jack squeezed his hand. "Ianto, it wasn't your fault."

How had Jack zeroed in on his albatross so easily?

"If I hadn't been so selfish, my mother wouldn't have been on the road that night. Maybe it was punishment—"

"No." Jack turned him toward him. "Ianto, life doesn't work that way."

"How do you know?"

"It's my business to know."

"Really? Are you an angel after all?"

"No. I'm all too human," he said. "Please tell me you haven't been punishing yourself all these years. Is that why you sacrificed yourself for everyone else?"

Ianto opened his mouth, to deny his assertion, only he couldn't. "Oh my…"

"What?"

"You're right," Ianto said, in stunned amazement. "I didn't stay to help everyone. I made myself into a martyr out of guilt. I can't believe I never saw it before."

"Sometimes we can't see what's right in front of our faces."

"I am such an idiot," Ianto huffed. "I stayed home rather than go away to college to help raise my siblings. I ran the house, and worked with my dad at the church. I wasted my life for nothing."

"Now, wait a minute," Jack said. "How can you say that? What are your siblings doing now?"

"Beatrice and Bianca are both early childhood teachers and Brianne is a pediatrician" Ianto said, feeling as proud as any parent. "My oldest sister Rhiannon is married and a stay at home mum for now to two little cherubs. Brianne with two as well. Bea just got wed."

"So, they're successful and happy, raising families of their own," Jack said. "I'd say you had a lot to do with the way they turned out. I doubt _they'd_ say you've wasted your life. They probably worship you."

"There were days when I'm sure they hated my guts," Ianto said, laughing as he pictured Brianne at fifteen, arguing that she should be allowed to have a belly ring.

"They didn't always take kindly to me trying to mother them. To them, I was just the bossy, big brother. The only brother, the girls all so … delicate and they needed me. Rhiannon, the oldest was already gone when mama died."

"No, you were their savior. The one put on this earth for the express purpose of holding everyone together until they could do it themselves. I wouldn't call that nothing, and you shouldn't either."

Ianto's heart started hammering as he stared at him. "You make me seem like a hero."

"Maybe you are. Lord knows, I don't have much experience with people who stay when things get rough."

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked, wanting to know what had brought this man to his little patch of grass.

He opened his mouth, but then seemed to stop himself. "You don't want to hear my boring story now."

"Of course, I do. I don't want to feel like I'm the only one who is messed up."

"Trust me, you are not alone there, and I want you to trust me that you'll find the place you're meant to be."

"So, you can see the future as well as rescue hapless, stranded men?"

"I haven't done that much actual rescuing," he said, eyes twinkling under the light of the moon. "You're still stuck out here, after all."

"Yes, and I'm sure John Henry has given up on me by now. So much for my first big adventure."

Letting out an exaggerated gasp, Jack put a hand to his heart. "What? Sitting on the hood of your car in the dead of night with me isn't an adventure? I'm hurt."

"It's not exactly a hot date," Ianto said, laughing at his wounded expression. "No offense."

"Well, I am offended," he said. "You think I can't show a boy a good time?"

"I don't know. I'm so out of practice, it probably wouldn't take much to impress me. I even had to ask my sister for fashion advice."

His gaze shifted down.

"I think I love your sister," Jack said, his voice rumbling deep in his chest. "God bless her."

The pounding music from Deke's shifted suddenly and the soft strains of the old Kenny Logins Christmas ballad about celebrating him coming home drifted across the river.

Jack glanced over his shoulder. "Look, they're playing our song."

"Kenny Logins?" Ianto giggled. "The king of romance?"

He didn't join in the laughter. Instead, Jack slid off the hood and held out his hand. "Dance with me, Ianto Jones."

"Out here? Are you crazy?"

"You insulted my manhood," he said, crooking his finger. "At least let me prove you wrong."

A statement like that deserved an eye roll. "Your manhood? Really?"

Jack ignored his protest and reached over, plucking him off the car. Ianto stiffened and tried to pull away.

"Relax," he said, smoothing a hand down his back. "It's been a long time for me, too, but I remember this is supposed to be fun."

_What harm is there in a little dance under the stars?_

Releasing a deep sigh, Ianto settled into the rhythm as Jack shuffled his feet. Closing his eyes, Ianto let the music carry him. Before long, he forgot they were on the side of the road. Forgot his dead car and his blind date that may or may not be waiting at the restaurant. He rested his head against Jack's chest and let himself enjoy a truly one-of-a-kind moment.

Ianto could feel his heart beating, seeming to wrap around him.

"Ianto…"

"Hmm."

Jack lifted his chin. "If I was your blind date I'd risk swimming across the river or anything else to get to you."

Ianto took in a sharp breath as he lowered his head.

Then beams of light cut through the night, surrounding them in a blinding flash, like an alien ship about to beam them aboard.

Ianto jumped as the lumbering shape of Mr. Williams' tow truck appeared.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Ianto muttered. "Five more seconds. That's all I needed."

"Five seconds?" Jack echoed in exaggerated disbelief. "You really do have a low opinion of me. I hope I could do better than five seconds."

Ianto glared at him, frustration and embarrassment battling for supremacy. "I don't know you. You might be a terrible kisser."

The truck door opened, and a giant ox of a man got out.

"Ianto Man…what in the world are you doing all the way out here?" Mr. Williams noticed Jack and the motorcycle at the same time.

"You okay, Ianto? This fella ain't causing trouble, is he?" he asked, sending a suspicious glance toward Jack.

"This _fella_ is Jack, and he saved my life," Ianto said. "I forgot my phone, and he was kind enough to lend me his, and then stay with me till you arrived."

"Oh." Mr. Williams relaxed and held out a hand. "Sorry if I offended, but Ianto here is like my little brother."

"No offense taken," Jack said, accepting the handshake. "I'm glad I happened to be here. I don't like to think what might have happened if he'd been stuck out here all night on his own."

"Too true," Mr. Williams said, nodding as if Jack had said the most profound statement of all time. "You should always have a phone on you, Ianto. Can't be too careful."

"I'll never forget my phone again."

Mr. Williams got right to work and before Ianto knew it, before he could talk to Jack again, his car had been hitched up and Mr. Williams was herding him toward the truck. He kept a wary eye on Jack the entire time, making it clear that even though he'd been helpful, he was still a stranger and not to be trusted.

Jack appeared at the door as the crusty tow truck driver was walking around to his side. "I think you'll be fine now."

"Thank you," Ianto said.

Jack tipped an imaginary hat. "Weren't nothin', mister. Take care, and stop beating yourself up for something you had no control over. Just go live your life. It's what your mother would have wanted."

"I'll try. Will I see you—" Ianto broke off the words. Will I see you again sounded so needy, but what did one say in a situation like this? Did he ask for his number? Offer his? Throw himself at him? There simply wasn't appropriate etiquette for an impulsive dance on the side of the road.

Mr. Williams hauled himself into the seat, cutting off any further conversation. He had the worst. Timing. Ever.

"Yes," Jack said from his side of the truck.

"Yes?" Ianto parroted, wondering what that cryptic word meant.

His supremely enigmatic rescuer arched a brow and gave him a lop-sided grin.

Mr. Williams honked. Jack, wry smile still in place, tilted his head in acknowledgment of the clear dismissal and stepped back. Ianto kept his gaze on him in the side view mirror until the tow truck went around the corner.

Taking Jack out of his life as suddenly as he'd entered.


	5. time to look ahead

Sharp buzzing penetrated the morning fog of Ianto's mind.

he'd been dreaming of dancing under the moonlight with Jack. Only in his fantasy, a surly tow truck driver hadn't interrupted their kiss.

The buzzing continued.

Phone…ringing…his brain registered. Whoever was calling better have an emergency. A bleeding, broken limb, calling for an ambulance, kind of emergency.

Ianto reached blindly for his cell. "Yeah?"

"So? How did it go?" A chirpy voice on the other end asked without preamble.

"Huh?" he muttered, still battling back to consciousness. "Who is this?"

"Are you still asleep?" The incredulous and familiar voice of his sister asked. "Since when do you stay in bed past seven-thirty?"

"Brianne?" Ianto asked, struggling to sit up. "Why are you calling me? Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?"

"Yes, but I couldn't wait to hear how your date went," Brianne said. "Did you like John Henry? Should we start ordering wedding invitations?"

Oh, right, the bitter divorced doctor with two first names. Ianto had completely forgotten about him in the wake of the fairy-tale-like episode with Jack.

"Yeah, that didn't happen," Ianto said. "My car broke down on the way there. I couldn't get in touch with John Henry, so I ended up calling a tow truck."

Such a bland and uninteresting version of events. Ianto couldn't say why he felt the need to edit out Jack's portion of the evening. Except, the entire episode seemed like it belonged in another world. He didn't want anything in his real life intruding on what had been a perfect evening with a perfect stranger.

"What?" Brianne exclaimed. "You're kidding."

"Nope. My first attempt at changing my life didn't quite go as planned."

Instead, he'd met the man of his dreams and then left him behind on the side of the road, never to be heard from again.

Stupid. Jack wasn't the man of his dreams. He was a charming, gorgeous man who probably thought he was a sad, lonely old nerd.

"Aw, bro I'm sorry," Brianne said. "Call him again and make plans for another night."

Ianto grimaced. John Henry would probably never measure up to the fantasy man he'd met last night. "I don't know. Maybe this was all a bad idea."

"Now, don't give up yet. So what if you had a bumpy start? That's no reason to get scared and quit." Ianto could hear the disapproval in his sister's voice through the phone line.

"I am _not_ scared," Ianto said, with righteous indignation.

He wasn't.

"I think maybe you were right," Ianto said. "I was reacting to the wedding and dad getting engaged, and feeling sorry for myself."

"No, you need to do this," Brianne said.

"Hold on," Ianto said, confused by the complete turnabout by his sister. "Weren't you the one who tried to talk me out of this foolishness?"

Brianne sighed the sigh of sisters who just could not deal with the stupidity of their siblings. "Well, now I'm agreeing with you. Keep up with me. You have sacrificed so much for our family. Now, it's your turn to have the life you want. You deserve someone wonderful."

"Maybe, but I really don't think John Henry is that someone."

"How do you know when you haven't even met? Just give him a call. Give him a chance."

Ianto hated when his sister was right. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Good man. Call him right now, before you chicken out."

"I won't chicken out," Ianto ground out through clenched teeth.

He wouldn't.

"Yeah, yeah." Brianne might as well have said _'bak, bak, bak'_. "Call him. We'll be back in two days, and then I want the full scoop."

Sisters were such a pain in the neck.

Taking a deep breath, Ianto scrolled through the saved numbers on his phone. He'd just located John Henry's when his dad knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come in," he called out.

The door opened, and his dad poked his head in. "Ianto, the pastoral search committee is conducting its final interview with their choice this morning. They'd like us both to be there."

"Won't that be too awkward?" he asked.

"It's unusual, but I think they want my blessing on whoever takes my place. Makes everything less traumatic if I'm on board," he said, with a shrug. "You'll be working directly with him as his secretary, and besides, you're a great judge of character. I'm always amazed by how you can sense things about people almost immediately. You get that from your mother, I think."

For perhaps the first time in years, the mention of Jennifer Jones didn't bring an ache of guilt and remorse, but instead a sense of peace.

Which gave Ianto the courage to venture into a difficult subject. "About that," he said. "I'm not sure I'll stay once you retire."

One dark brow winged up in response.

"Not stay?" his father asked in astonishment. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about finally using my English degree. You know I've always loved writing, and Eric Dundee over at the _Cardiff Gazette_ mentioned that they're looking for a features editor the other day so—" Ianto broke off, holding his breath as his father digested the announcement.

He didn't say anything for several moments, but simply gazed into Ianto's eyes, as if searching for an answer. Apparently, he liked the one he found, because a smile spread across his face. "Good for you, Ianto. It's about time you spread your wings."

"I'll look for an apartment once you and Morwen marry, too," Ianto continued.

His mouth turned down. "I hope you don't feel like we're running you off," he said. "You know we would welcome you."

The comment elicited a wry smile. "That's just it. I don't want to be welcome in someone else's house, and once Morwen moves in here it'll be _her_ home. Besides, it's way past time I started acting like a grown-up, with my own place."

"Ianto, you've been a grown-up since the day that policeman showed up at our door." He stepped closer, a fierce light coming into his eyes. "Sometimes, I don't think you fully appreciate everything you've done for this family. I let you take your mother's place, when perhaps I should have pushed you to go make a life for yourself. But I was too devastated and too selfish. I couldn't bear to lose you, too. Then it became a habit to lean on you."

"Oh, Dad, no," Ianto said in a rush. "I made the decision. I don't regret it, but now I need to move on."

"Yes, maybe you do. I'm so proud of you."

Ianto found himself enveloped in a bear hug, the kind his non-demonstrative father didn't often give.

"You were always the one most like your mother," he whispered in his ear. "Having you around was like keeping a piece of her close to my heart. She'd be so proud of you."

Tears stung Ianto's eyes. "I miss her so much."

"I do, too. Always and forever."

When Ianto's father pulled back, his eyes were red. He coughed to cover his embarrassment. "We should go. The committee will be waiting."

The phone call to John Henry could wait. Duty called and Brianne would understand.

Ianto hurried to shower and dress, and soon they were on their way. They were quiet on the drive, as if unsure how to navigate the rapid changes taking place. Ianto was excited about the future, but also slightly sick to his stomach at the thought of stepping into the unknown.

Unlike most of the country, which seemed continually socked in by several feet of snow, Cardiff remained balmy, with crystal-blue skies and a breeze that always carried the faint scent of salt. Ianto didn't mind not having to shovel a car out from underneath a mountain of white. The snowbirds that regularly migrated here during the winter seemed to love it, too.

The citizens of Cardiff did their best to spread holiday cheer, putting up elaborate light displays in their yards. Some had already started popping up. Ianto spied several people congregated on the grass of their homes as he and his father drove down the street, which meant new displays would be joining the ranks by nightfall.

His father turned right at the end of the lane and headed through town. Soon, they passed Bay View Park at the north end of The Strip; the affectionate name locals had given to the two-mile long street of shops and businesses overlooking the bay.

Picturesque buildings, painted in bright, tropical colours of butter-yellow, salmon-pink, lavender, and mustard lined the street. Ianto knew the stores like the back of his hand.

Al's Hardware, the grocery mart, the bank, the library that had once been a train depot, City Hall and the Heddlu office, and the drug store with the original soda counter where you could still get a real root beer float made with homemade vanilla ice cream.

Across from The Strip was a boardwalk that began at the park and wound its way beside the water for about three miles. In the mornings, the boardwalk was usually filled with mothers pushing strollers or senior citizens out for a daily constitutional. After work the path was taken over by joggers and bike riders, and at sunset everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the glowing orange orb slip beneath the horizon.

Christmas had clearly arrived in town. Every light pole was wrapped in green boughs and sported giant wreaths with big, red bows. Sidewalk planters were filled with clusters of red poinsettias, and the store windows were also decorated to the nines. At night, the lights strung up in the trees would twinkle like a billion fairies dancing on the wind.

Today, Ianto took comfort in the familiar sights and sounds of his hometown. He needed to know some things in his life would never change.

A few minutes later, the car pulled into the driveway of Geraint Cooper's home. Geraint was an Elder at the church and the head of the pastoral search committee. His wife, Mary, was also on the committee.

Geraint answered the door. "Ah, Reverend, Ianto, you're right on time as always," he said, ushering them into the foyer.

"The call sounded urgent," his father said. "I wouldn't normally want to intrude on the committee's duty."

"Mary insisted," Geraint said. "It's a bit unusual, but the candidate agreed so everything is above board. He's already here, by the way. Everyone is out on the back patio."

"What do you think of him?" her father asked.

"Seems solid," Geraint said. "Young, but not too wet behind the ears. He's only been in ministry for a few years. Came to his calling later in life from what I understand. I like him."

Mr. Cooper turned to lead them through the house. Ianto and his father shared a look. Geraint was notoriously hard to please so for him to give such a pronouncement was significant.

The marriage of his daughter Gwen to Rhys Williams had been such a performance. Yes, he of the tow truck. He had taken so long to get the Coopers thawed that Gwen had threatened to elope.

Elope.

Ianto sighed internally at the thought of anyone wanting to run away with him.

Chance would be a fine thing.


	6. stop that!

As they passed the kitchen, Mary Cooper suddenly appeared. "Oh, Ianto, be a dear and help me with this platter," she said, clamping a hand on Ianto's elbow.

Ianto had no choice but to follow. Not if he wanted to keep his arm. "Of course, Mrs. Cooper. Which platter?"

"Never mind the food." Mrs. Cooper ran a critical eye over Ianto's attire and then began fussing with his white shirt.

When two buttons came undone, Ianto slapped at her "What are you doing?"

"Oh, stop looking so aghast." Mrs. Cooper shoved Ianto's hands out of the way. "You'll thank me in two seconds."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

So saying, the older woman spun Ianto around and shoved him toward the door leading to the patio. Ianto walked outside, stumbled over his feet, and fell.

Five men and three women let out a startled cry and rushed forward. One man reached him first.

"Are you all right?" he asked, hunkering down next to him, bright eyes assessing for injury.

Ianto looked up into the eyes of Biker Man. "What… you…I don't…"

"I did say we'd see each other again," Jack said, giving him lopsided grin.

Ianto's father knelt by his other side. "Honey, are you hurt?'

"No broken bones. Slight loss of dignity. No change there then." Swallowing said pride, Ianto allowed Jack and his father to help him up.

"Ianto, you took quite a spill," Mr. Cooper said. "Do you need a doctor?"

"Not unless he can repair a bruised ego," Ianto said, taking a moment to dust off his clothes and get his mind back in order.

Jack was here. In Mr. Cooper's home. Apparently conducting the final interview before being presented to the congregation.

Had Jack known who he was last night? He'd had that odd reaction when he'd given his name. His stomach twisted as an awful thought assailed him. What if the whole encounter had been to soften him up? Not the stopping to help part, of course. Obviously, he couldn't have known he'd be on that particular stretch of road, but the flirting and the dancing and the near kiss? Had all of that been just for show?

Mrs. Cooper stepped into the fray. "Reverend Harkness, would you be a dear and help me bring out the other trays? Ianto will show you the way to the kitchen."

At least now Ianto understood why the older woman had been fussing with his clothes. Mrs. Cooper was clearly in set-up-the-pathetic-old-virgin mode.

Ianto wasn't sure he should go anywhere with Jack, but he had other ideas. "Of course," he said, pulling him inside.

"Whatever you're thinking, the answer is no," Jack said, the moment they were out of earshot.

Ianto shrugged off his hand, and hurried toward the kitchen. "How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I can practically see the questions scrolling behind your eyes," he said, following close on his heels. "Ianto, stop running."

Ianto whirled around. "Did you know who I was last night?"

"Yes, I recognized your name—"

"Why didn't you tell me who you were then?"

"Because I didn't want to break the spell."

"The what?"

"I was afraid if I told you why I was coming to Cardiff things would get awkward."

"Awkward how?"

"Would you have opened up to me if you'd known I might be the man to take your father's place?"

He had a point. Would he have told him about feeling left behind? The guilt he'd carried over his mother's death? "I don't know."

"That's why I didn't say anything."

Jack reached out, but he jerked back again.

"You let me humiliate myself," he said. "Why? So you could get your kicks? Did it make you feel like a man to seduce the pathetic old nerd?"

"The last thing you are is pathetic, and the man I met last night is nowhere near being an old nerd. I can't believe you'd think that about yourself."

"Welcome to the real me," Ianto said, spreading his arms wide. "Boring white shirt, suit with waistcoat and spare pants, my hair—"

"You're beautiful."

Ianto rolled his eyes, even as his heartbeat sped up. He told himself not to fall for his seductive lines. "You don't have to keep trying to charm me. I'm not stranded on the side of the road anymore. Cinderella has disappeared."

"Hello?" Mrs. Cooper poked her head around the corner. "Everything all right in here?"

Ianto bared his teeth in what he hoped was a convincing smile. "Everything's fine. We'll be right out with the food."

"No, no, take all the time you need," she said, waving a hand. "You two carry on. Get to know each other. We can wait."

Mrs. Cooper disappeared again.

"I think we should name our first child after her," Jack said, watching the empty doorway.

"Excuse me?" Ianto gasped. "What child?"

His eyes danced with devilish humour. "The one Mrs. Cooper so obviously thinks we should have together. A nice surrogate, maybe mix our jizz so we don't know who the father is?"

Ianto tried to ignore the way his entire body jolted at the thought of having Jack's body and soul as his, but failed utterly. He could swear his arse cheeks actually stood up and applauded the notion… as did the dick twitching in his pants. Shit.

"Don't be ridiculous," Ianto said, telling his organs to sit down and shut up. "People don't fall…we were together for about forty minutes."

"Sometimes that's all it takes."

"You're crazy." Ianto picked up the tray. "We have to get back out there. Everyone will start talking, and I have a reputation to maintain. I am the church secretary, after all."

"All the more reason for me to take the job," Jack said, waggling his eyebrows like a villain in an old melodrama. "I consider it one of the best benefits of the job."

"Stop it. You're freaking me out. We're not getting married, and we're not having babies. We are strangers."

Jack started laughing.

Ianto stared at him in bemusement. "What?"

"I wish you could have seen your face," he said, still chuckling. "I should be offended that you looked so appalled at the prospect of a little Jack Junior."

Ianto released a gush of air. "Oh, you were teasing?"

"Of course. We just met, right? We couldn't possibly have started a real relationship on a deserted highway three weeks before Christmas." His tone was light, but a sudden seriousness in his face said something else. Ianto nodded, even as his dick gave a deep sigh of despair.

_Knock it off._


	7. it's nothing right?

Ianto started for the patio again. "Do me a favor and don't mention last night to anyone."

"I agree. We'll keep the romantic interlude our little secret," Jack said. "I only wish the tow truck had arrived a few minutes later."

A wicked chuckle followed him outside. His skin flushed, and he hoped no one else noticed. Mrs. Cooper gave Ianto a searching glance. Whatever the older woman saw made her wink. Ianto turned away. Mr. Cooper cleared his throat. "Well now, why don't we get started? I think we're all eager to know if Jack Harkness is going to be part of our future here in Cardiff."

Right. Ianto certainly wanted to know if he'd be staring up at the evidence of his romantic interlude every Sunday for the rest of his life.

.

.

.

Ianto sorted through a huge box of angel's wings. A few crooked halos were shoved in there, too. Every year he told the kids to put the halos in with the shepherds' headdresses and Wise Men's crowns so they wouldn't get crushed, and every year a few forgot.

Christmas was in two weeks, and in Ianto's world that meant rehearsals for the annual Christmas pageant at church. Directing the pageant was always bitter sweet. His mother used to direct it every year. After she died, Ianto had stepped in to take over, just like he'd taken over nearly every aspect of his mother's life. But of all the duties Ianto had inherited, the pageant was the one he enjoyed the most. It was by no means elaborate, but the messages of peace on earth and a Savoir sent to save mankind touched his heart in a way nothing else did.

He looked around the storage closet at the boxes of costumes and swallowed a lump in his throat. This year would probably be his last as the director. The congregation had already voted to invite Jack Harkness as the new minister. He would officially take over after the New Year.

Jack had left town to prepare for the move, and Ianto hadn't heard from him since. Not that he'd expected to. No doubt, he was relieved to get away. Ianto was grateful he'd left, before he got it into his head that he'd fallen in love with a complete stranger. Which was ridiculous. A few stolen moments didn't mean anything. The emotions he'd felt that night were all part of the sudden dissatisfaction with his life. The sense that he'd been left behind while everyone else had moved on without him.

Ianto picked up a box and carried it out to the sanctuary. He tried to shove all thoughts of Jack out of his mind, something he hadn't been successful at doing since he'd left. Which made Ianto dread what would happen once he returned. How was he supposed to listen to his sermons when all he could picture was dancing under the moonlight on the side of the road? Thank goodness he'd already put in his notice as church secretary.

There was no way he could work for Jack.

he'd never be able to look him in the eye.

He would probably feel awkward too, especially after the way Mary Cooper had thrown them together.

By next Christmas, Jack would be firmly entrenched, and he would have moved on to a new life.

Moving on meant he had to stop mooning over Jack like a teenager with a crush on the new boy at school. So, he'd bitten the bullet and called John Henry, who had turned out to be very nice and very apologetic about missing his frantic call. To make up for the disastrous non-encounter, he'd agreed to help with the pageant. Ianto always needed a few men to put the stable together and bring in bales of hay. He should be here in a few minutes to help with the costumes.

"Operation: Get a Date" had been revived.

"Can I help you with that?" a disembodied voice asked from the back of the sanctuary.

Ianto let out a strangled scream and spun around.

Jack Harkness stood in the aisle as if he'd conjured him up from his mind. Sunlight from the stained-glass window shone down on his shoulders, creating an aura around him like he was an earthbound angel. Shock made Ianto drop the box, and the corner struck his big toe. He cried out again as agony shot up from his damaged limb.

" _Ow-ow-ow-ow,"_ he said, hobbling over to a pew.

Jack rushed up the aisle toward him. "Ianto, are you all right?"

He couldn't answer. How could he form sentences when all the oxygen had left his body?

"Ianto?" He knelt in front of him and reached for his foot. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"I'm fine, except for always acting like an idiot whenever you show up." he jerked his foot back, unable to handle him touching him. "What are you doing here?"

He was supposed to be half way across the country, packing up his life. He sat back on his heels and gave him a mock salute. "I'm reporting for duty."

"Three weeks early?"

Jack's dimples flashed as his smile grew. "I was eager to get back and renew our clandestine relationship."

"Shh…" Ianto said, waving his hands in the air. "Don't say things like that out loud. Someone might hear you."

"No one is around."

Ianto glared at him. "You are the strangest minister I've ever known."

"How many have you known?" He arched a brow and gave him a speculative once over. "Do you make a habit of dancing with men of the clergy on deserted highways?"

Ianto stood and shoved past him, heading back to the storage closet. "You were the first, although I didn't know you were a minister because you _lied_ about that."

The knowledge still stung. He couldn't get over the notion that perhaps he'd played him to get the job.

Jack followed behind him. "Stop."

"What?" Ianto turned to face him.

"I wasn't trying to trick you or take advantage for personal gain."

"Don't act like you know everything about me," Ianto snapped, rattled by the knowledge that he could read him so easily. "We had one forty-minute encounter, which wasn't based in reality."

Jack opened his mouth and then shut it again. "Right, of course. How could it have been real? We must have imagined—"

His voice trailed off.

Ianto leaned closer. "Imagined what?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. "Like you said, it was a combination of a deserted road and the music. Now, how can I help? I assume there are more boxes."

"In that closet." Ianto pointed to the open door, and he disappeared inside without another word.

He could at least argue with him. Sure, he'd been telling himself the same thing for the past week, but knowing he agreed still stung.

"You never did answer my question," Ianto said, as they began ferrying boxes to the sanctuary. "What are you doing here so early?"

Jack smiled, but the gesture didn't carry any of the humour he usually displayed. "Nowhere else to go, I guess."

"Christmas is in a couple weeks," Ianto said, in surprise. "Don't you have family to visit?"

He headed back to the closet. "Not really."

Ianto stared after him. His voice had gone completely flat, emotionless. So different from the teasing man he'd met on the road.

"Are your parents gone then?" he asked, when he caught up with him. "What about brothers and sisters? Cousins? Anyone?"

"They're still alive, but we're not close. Haven't been for several years."

He said the words as if they meant nothing. As if he felt nothing, but Ianto knew he must. How could he not? Ianto might complain about his family at times, but he loved them, and knew they loved him.

"What happened?" he asked, wanting to somehow understand the man who'd changed his life. Wanting to take away his pain. "Why are you alone during Christmas?"

"Remember when I told you I was trying to get a life, too?"

"Yes."

"Well, I—"

Whatever Jack had been about to say was forgotten as a swarm of loud voices erupted in the sanctuary.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Ianto recognized Brianne's voice. "It's my sister."

"You go on out," he said. "I'll be right there."

Brianne and her brood were standing by the boxes.

"Sorry I'm late," Brianne cried. Then she grinned at Ianto. "Speaking of help, guess who I ran into outside?"

Brianne gestured over her shoulder and Ianto finally noticed someone else had entered the sanctuary. The man was rather non-descript. Not too tall, not too short, with an average build and hair that seemed to be a shade somewhere between blond and brown, like it hadn't been able to decide which colour it wanted to be. Goldilocks would have loved him.

"Hi, Ianto, right?" He smiled. "I'm John Henry."


	8. choices

Ianto's lungs seized. Oh no. he'd forgotten about the divorced doctor with two first names.

"What a great idea to ask him to help with the pageant," Brianne said, with an exaggerated smile. "We can always use a few strong men to carry boxes and put together the stable."

"I'm happy to help," JP said. "It's the least I can do after the experience you had the other night. I still can't believe you forgot your phone and mine died. I feel awful, knowing you were trapped on a deserted highway all alone."

"Please don't feel guilty. It was a conspiracy of modern technology," Ianto said. Of course, he hadn't exactly been alone, and he was keenly aware that the man he'd ended up spending the evening with was in the hallway behind him.

"Actually, Ianto wasn't alone."

Yeah, he wasn't in the hallway anymore.

Jack shouldered past everyone, carrying a large, unwieldy box as if it were no more than a pillow. He deposited his burden and turned to greet everyone. His audience stared at him as if he'd dropped in from outer space.

Brianne goggled at him. "Reverend Harkness, what are you doing here?"

"Please, call me Jack, and I'm here getting to know my congregation before I step into some very big shoes," he said, as if it were no big deal for him to come strolling out of a storage closet.

"He didn't have anywhere else to go for Christmas so he came here," Ianto explained.

Brianne gasped and held a hand to her heart. "You're all alone at Christmas?"

"Pretty much," Jack said, with a careless shrug.

"Well, that won't do at all." Brianne's face reflected utter despair at the revelation. She may have even developed a few tears. "You'll have to celebrate with us."

"I couldn't possibly intrude on your family."

"I insist," Brianne said. "Daddy would be horrified if he knew you were on your own during the holidays."

Jack nodded. "Thank you for the invitation. I'd love to join you." He glanced in Ianto's direction. "All of you."

"Great," Brianne said, flashing a pleased smile. Then she frowned and glanced at Ianto. "Did he say you weren't alone on the road the other night?"

Ianto let out a little chirp and clamped a hand around his sister's elbow. "Come help me sort the angel wings."

Ianto glared at Jack as he dragged Brianne away, but he just gave him a thumb's up.

"You're hurting me." Brianne ripped her arm away. "What's with you?"

"We have to finish sorting these costumes."

"Why don't you want me talking to Jack? What are you hiding?"

Ianto shoved a white angel's gown toward his sister. "Nothing."

Brianne dropped the costume. "Bro, stop moving, and tell me the truth."

Ianto decided he needed to tell someone, anyone, about the secret encounter. He needed someone to convince him the night had been nothing but a mirage.

"Okay. We met the night my car broke down," Ianto said. "Jack stopped to help and waited with me until the tow truck arrived. I didn't find out who he was until dad and I showed up at the Cooper's the next day."

Okay, watered down version of what had happened. No need to go into details about what a fool he'd been, spilling all his secrets to a total stranger.

"What else happened?" Brianne asked.

"Nothing," Ianto insisted. "We talked. It wasn't like there was anything else to do."

Brianne's nose twitched again as the trail she'd been on resurfaced. "You like him," she said.

"No."

"I think he likes you, too."

"Please, that's ridiculous."

Brianne stuck her hands on her hips. "A man doesn't leave his family at Christmas to go hang out in a strange town for no reason."

"Come on, we sat and talked for a few minutes. It's not like I'm some _femme fatale_ who can make a man fall in love in one night."

Not that he'd fallen in love, either.

"There's no reason he couldn't fall in love with you," Brianne said. "You're attractive, smart, loving, and we all know you'd make a great minister's husband. You've been training for the job practically your whole life."

"Stop it."

"Plus, he's gorgeous, in case you hadn't noticed," Brianne said. "I mean seriously, the pews will be filled by every single woman in town and most of the men once he officially takes over. Good job, getting him all to yourself for a few weeks."

"I didn't arrange this," Ianto said through clenched teeth.

"Maybe not, but you can certainly take advantage."

"What about John Henry?" Mr. Bland who was even now standing next to Jack, looking like a pale ghost in comparison.

"Choice is always good," Brianne said. "So is a little competition."

"I'm not going to play them off each other. This isn't middle school."

A burst of noise erupted from the back of the sanctuary as kids and their parents poured down the aisle. Shrieks of excitement filled the room when the children spotted the costumes. They swarmed around Jack and John Henry.

Jack laughed good-naturedly while JP reacted as though a swarm of army ants had surrounded them.

Brianne leaned close. "No, it's life. Your life," she whispered in Ianto's ear. "The one you said you wanted to change. So, what are you going to do now that you have a chance to do it?"

.

.

.

"Matthew and Sam, we do not use the shepherd's staffs for sword fighting," Ianto rapped out, just as two boys prepared to take up arms on the stage.

The two combatants jumped apart and quickly lowered their makeshift weapons. Both boys gave him an innocent expression.

"We weren't gonna…" Matthew protested.

"Santa doesn't like it when you lie," Ianto said. "Neither does Baby Jesus, and they work together to seek out the good little boys and girls, you know."

The boys glanced at each other in alarm and then back at him.

"We're sorry," they chorused.

Nothing like the threat of Santa's displeasure to bring naughty kids in line. Too bad there wasn't something equally as effective the rest of the year.


	9. a creeper?

The doors of the sanctuary opened behind him, and Ianto turned to see several parents gathered near the back. He glanced at his watch and realized rehearsal was almost over. They could use another hour of practice, but clearly his young charges were already done. Which probably explained the sword fighting.

Ianto clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"All right, that's it for today," he called out to his cast. "We'll pick up from the angels' entrance tomorrow. We have a lot to do so please be here on time so we can get started right away."

Excited chatter filled the air as the kids shuffled off the stage. A couple of them even took flying leaps to the ground. They all raced up the aisle toward their parents. Ianto watched them go with a smile, wishing their energy could be bottled and sold.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and Ianto turned to see Cerise Martin hovering. A few paces behind Cerise stood Angelica Jennings.

Ten-year-old Cerise already had a marked struggle with her weight, which made her self-conscious. Still, she could act and had an amazing voice, which was why Ianto had cast the girl as Gabriel, a significant role that included a solo. Unfortunately, Cerise had struggled throughout the rehearsals so far, her obvious insecurities making her flub lines or loose pitch on her solo.

"Do you need something Cerise?" he asked.

"Mister Ianto, I don't know if I can do this," Cerise whispered, keeping her gaze pinned to the floor.

Ianto's heart broke for the poor girl. He wished he could assign confidence as easily as he did a role in the pageant. "Of course you can, honey. You'll remember your lines, and the song will come together. You'll do great."

"I don't know," Cerise said, shaking her head. "I was talking to Angelica and she told me I shouldn't push myself to be Gabriel if it was going to make me miserable."

Well, at least Ianto knew why the other girl was lingering in the background. Angelica's grandfather was mayor of Cardiff, and her mother and father, Tammy-Lynn and Terrance Jennings III, were practically the town's golden couple. Ianto was several years younger than them so they'd never been in school together, but he knew all about their demanding reputations. Especially when it came to Tammy-Lynn. One didn't cross her and expect to come out unscathed.

Angelica was already promising to be every bit as difficult as her mother. She had to be the star in everything, and she'd naturally expected to be Gabriel this year. When the role had gone to someone else, she had not been happy.

"Why would you encourage Cerise to give up her role, Angelica?" he asked, regarding the other girl with suspicion.

Angelica's eyes widened in a show of innocence.

"I was only trying to help. She looked so upset when she kept messing up. People were _laughing_ at her and saying mean things." The last part was thrown toward Cerise, who hunched her shoulders and looked as if she wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

"Angelica said she would take over my part if I couldn't do it," Cerise whispered.

"She did, huh?" Ianto said, his temper rising. "That's so convenient."

Ianto had been wrong about who had the better acting chops. He'd never met a child who was so adept at manipulation. Angelica shrugged. "Only if Cerise insisted. I don't want her feelings to be hurt."

"She'd make a prettier angel," Cerise murmured, her face reflecting despair.

Yes, Angelica did have a beautiful exterior with her blond hair and blue eyes, but her interior seemed to be total darkness. Ianto didn't like to think ill of children who were too young to have any opinion not supplied by their parents, but Angelica seemed well on her way to becoming one of those mean girls, if not worse.

Ianto reached out and lifted Cerise's face to his.

"You're beautiful just the way you are, and you are the perfect Gabriel."

The girl's cheeks turned a rosy pink, but a little smile appeared. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Yes, you are, and I'll practice with you till you get the part right. Okay?"

Cerise nodded

"Good," Ianto said. "Why don't you get here early tomorrow, and we'll rehearse together?"

"Okay."

Cerise still looked doubtful, but at least she was smiling again. Ianto considered that a win. She only hoped more rehearsal would solve the girl's confidence problem. Cerise walked off down the aisle toward her mother. Ianto waved at them as they went out the door.

"Thank you for letting me know Cerise needed help," Ianto said, glancing back at the junior manipulator with a big smile on his face. "You are such a good friend."

Ianto struggled to contain his amusement as Angelica warred between being furious or playing off the incident as a generous favour.

In the end, she settled with aiming a glare of pure venom Ianto's way before stalking away. Ianto watched the girl until she was gone and then went about putting all the props and costumes away. He bent over to pick up a stray halo, and when he turned around, he found Jack standing in the centre aisle.

He barely suppressed a yelp at seeing him so suddenly.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked, his pulse leaping. Ianto wanted to blame his instant reaction on fright, but knew Jack's presence had triggered the onslaught of sensation.

"Not long." He walked the rest of the way, until he was standing right in front of him. "Let me help you put this stuff away."

"You always seem to show up at the right time," Ianto said, watching as he hefted the box with ease.

"I'll always show up for you, Ianto," he said, already heading for the back hallway.

Always show up? What did that mean? He picked up the smaller box and hurried after him, hoping he would elaborate.

"That was a good save earlier, by the way," he said. Ianto was still stuck on his earlier statement.

"What?"

"Your successful attempt to squash the coup in the ranks of your Christmas pageant," he said over his shoulder. "It was pretty masterful."

"Oh, with Angelica? You heard that?"

He dropped the box in the closet and turned. "I did."

"Angelica is from one of Cardiff's most influential families. Unfortunately, she knows it. I should warn you to be careful when dealing with them. They can cause trouble for anyone."

"I'm not scared of big fish in a little pond," Jack said.

"Well, Tammy-Lynn's family practically owns the pond. Her husband's family is connected, too."

"And they're raising Angelica in the same mold. It looks like you might have a budding Iago on your hands." Ianto winced at the reference to the villainous character from _Othello_ , but couldn't deny the accuracy. "I'm afraid so, although it feels wrong to judge a child so harshly, especially in church."

"She isn't completely lost," Jack said, his expression growing serious. "Some of our congregants simply need extra prayer. Perhaps there's something wrong at home and she's expressing what she's seen or lashing out at others to compensate for her own pain."

A jolt of wonder swept through him, and he stared at him in amazement.

"What?" he asked in bemusement. "You're looking at me like I just pulled a rabbit out of my hat."

"Maybe you are a magician. How could you guess that about a little girl you've never even spoken to?"

Jack shrugged. "It's not difficult to identify motive in most people. They're either acting out of love or pain. Like you." He reached out and touched his cheek. "You obviously love those kids. I think they know it, too, especially Cerise."

Speaking of Cerise, Ianto was blushing in much the same way the young girl had earlier. He could feel heat rising to meet where his hand rested against his skin. Flustered and more than a little skittish, Ianto pulled back. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was in the office looking through your father's books," Jack said. "He said I could keep anything I wanted."

"He's giving away his books?"

His stomach knotted at yet another reminder that come January his father wouldn't be the minister here anymore, life was moving on without him. Which reminded him that he was supposed to be busy finding one of his own.

Schedules, and perhaps a subconscious reluctance Ianto would never admit to, had kept him from rescheduling the date with John Henry. He would certainly never admit that a certain handsome minister played any part in that reluctance.

"He's not going away permanently, Ianto," Jack said in a gentle voice.

Jack should have his own show, _Psychic Minister_.

"I know," he said, turning away from his all-seeing eyes before he did something stupid. Like start bawling. He seemed to know he needed a second to recover because he didn't say anything.

"So, what are your plans now?" Jack asked, clearly changing the subject. "I bet you're ready to go home and collapse after managing the troops."

"Are you kidding?" he said, grateful for the distraction from his own thoughts. "I have Christmas shopping to do."

"Tonight?" he asked in surprise.

"Tonight and every one till Christmas probably. Fulfilling the wish list for the Jones family requires months of dedicated research, intense preparation and endless patience. Despite the fact that I start in June, there is never enough time to get it all done."

"Okay, sounds like a plan then. Mind if I tag along?"

Ianto blinked at him. "You want to come Christmas shopping with me?"

"You just reminded me I have some last minute things I need to get, too. I'm not nearly as organized as you, so I usually end up racing around town at the last minute buying whatever is left in the stores. Plus, I always need help finding something for my mother."

Of course, he wanted help picking out gifts. For a moment, Ianto had imagined he wanted to be with him.

Stupid imagination.

He pasted on the exact same smile he'd used with Angelica earlier and nodded. "Sure, that should be fun."

Jack's lips twitched, and teasing humour flashed in his eyes, before he turned away. "Shall I drive or do we take separate cars and meet up?"

"I'll meet you there."

* * *


	10. a time for spilling

The short drive into town gave Ianto a chance to give himself a mini-makeover. he retied his tie and checked his teeth in the mirror, brushed his hair, swallowed two breath mints, and managed to arrive at The Strip looking like someone who hadn't just spent two hours with twenty-three overactive kids, trying to get them to remember the words to _O' Little Town of Bethlehem_.

Jack stood on the designated corner in front of the toy store. Tonight, he wore jeans and a black, long-sleeved shirt, but it was all he needed to look scrumptious. Which was so not fair for his equilibrium. He turned from the store window as Ianto approached, and his slow, pleased grin made Ianto weak in the knees.

He told his betraying limbs to toughen up and stop being so stupid.

"Hi," Ianto said as he approached. "You found it."

"Cardiff is a small town. It's pretty hard to get lost driving from one end of The Strip to the other," Jack replied, his teasing smile making an appearance again.

Oh, why did he have to keep unleashing that grin?

Ianto stiffened his silly knees and skirted around him to open the door. He needed to surround himself with other people in the hopes that a crowd would lessen the impact. Except, Jack was going for the door, too, and his hand closed over his a second later. He jerked away so fast he almost fell over.

Jack glanced up into his eyes. "You're not running from me, are you?"

"No, why would I do that?"

"Is it because of the night we met?" he asked, ignoring his protest. "Are you embarrassed about what you told me?"

"No." More like he was mortified at almost making out with a total stranger on a deserted highway.

"Good, because you have no reason to be." Then he opened the door and made a courtly bow, ushering him inside. "What treasures are on your list here?"

"My oldest sister's daughter is into anything with kittens," Ianto said. "And Brianne's twins like anything that blows up or makes lots of noise. If I can find something that does both, I'm golden."

"As they should." He grinned. "I'm sure we can find something to fit all of those requirements here. Which do we seek out first?"

Ianto should make it a law that Jack Harkness could no longer smile. Instead of following his impulse to jump him by the door, Ianto walked away. His shoes clipped along the floor as he followed.

Ianto did his best to act natural. Tried to enjoy the moment, but Jack's presence scrambled his brain. When had he turned into such a blathering idiot around this man? Of course, Jack wasn't just any man. He was a fantasy, seemingly conjured up out of magic and moonlight.

From the toy store, they went to Coffee Beans & Tea Leaves to get a new teapot for his Tad's fiancé, Morwen.

Then it was on to the clothes boutique, where Ianto hoped to find something for his younger sister, Brianne. Jack swallowed any misgivings about venturing into an all female realm and followed along gamely.

"Are you sure you're not uncomfortable around me?" Jack asked when they'd gone for nearly fifteen minutes without saying another word.

"I'm fine."

"Really? Because I know confessing something deeply personal can be very intimate. I'd be happy to confess something of my own if it'll make you feel better."

Ianto dropped the pretty floral dress he'd been eyeing and spun around to face him. "You'll tell me your deepest, darkest secret?"

"Of course."

"Okay, what happened with your family that you feel like you can't go home for Christmas?"

His smile disappeared like a candle snuffing out. "Sure, go for the hard confessions first."

"You volunteered," he pointed out.

"So I did," he said, mouth twisting into a grimace.

Judging by his chagrined expression, he now regretted being so cavalier about telling stories. Part of Ianto wanted to give him an out, but the other part needed to know what made Jack Harkness click.

"Was it so terrible?" Ianto asked. "Did you have a fight with your family?"

"It was pretty much an epic meltdown," Jack said.

"What happened?"

"It started when I told my wife that I wanted to go into the ministry."

The world stopped as a rushing sound swept through him, drowning out everything but his furious heartbeat.

"Your _what_?" Ianto must have shouted the question because a store full of patrons whipped around to stare at him. He didn't care if the whole town heard him right now.

Jack's expression went dark, and he raked a hand through his hair. "I should have eased into that part better," he muttered.

An animal scream tried to claw its way up Ianto's throat as fury ripped through him. _"You have a wife?"_

"Maybe we'd better go somewhere more private," Jack said, reaching for him.

He jerked back from his touch. " _Maybe_ you'd better explain how you have a _wife_ and didn't see fit to tell me."

" _Had_ a wife," Jack said. He kept his voice low and even, but his jaw was locked, and his eyes were nearly black. It was the first genuine sign of anger he'd ever seen in him. "We're not married anymore. She left when I told her about my new life calling."

Not married anymore.

The combined sensations of anger, relief, jealousy, and outright confusion made Ianto sway on his feet.

Jack let out a low grumble and took his hand. "Come on, let's get out of here. You need to sit, and I need to tell you everything without witnesses."

Reality returned, and Ianto realized that, yes indeed, everyone in the store was still staring at them. His skin heated as a damned blush formed "Maybe you're right."

Jack kept hold of him as they walked back outside. Even when they reached the sidewalk, he didn't let go, maybe to ensure he didn't bolt. Jack led him across the street to the boardwalk. A warm, salty breeze kissed Ianto's face, and he took a deep breath, willing his racing heart to slow down. They walked for some time without speaking.

Perhaps Jack was trying to figure out what to say. As for Ianto, he had so many questions he didn't know where to start.

They passed a little food cart selling roasted peanuts and hot cocoa, and Jack stopped to buy some.

"I have a feeling we could both use something stronger, but this will have to do for now," he said.

Ianto stared down into the light brown liquid and then lifted his gaze to Jack's. "What happened?"

His chest lifted and fell as he took a deep breath. "My wife walked out the door right after I told her I wanted to become a minister."

"Just like that? No attempt to work it out."

"She served me with the divorce papers two days later."

Ianto couldn't imagine such coldness. "I'm sorry. When was this?"

"Five years ago."

"What?" he figured Jack was a couple years older than her, which meant he'd made his life-changing decision at…

"I was twenty-seven, in case you were wondering," Jack said.

"Twenty-seven? Wait, so you are … thirty three?" Ianto could only stare at him in amazement. "I don't understand. What were you doing before?"

"I was president at my father's investment firm," Jack said. "Raking in lots of money and being groomed to take over as CEO when the old man retired."

"An investment firm?" Ianto was starting to feel a little like a parrot. So, the catalyst was not the glaringly obvious fact he was bisexual… it was wanting to follow a path not involving millions of dollars? What a cow.

"You were a Wall Street tycoon?" Ianto asked, trying to picture Jack wearing designer suits and probably living in a mansion or a downtown penthouse.

Jack splayed his arms out wide. "I was a silver spoon, blue blood, with more money than anyone could ever need. I had a mansion that could have been featured on that old rich and famous show, and a glamorous wife who spent a small fortune on upkeep."

"Of the mansion?"

"Of herself. Lucia required a lot to keep up appearances," Jack said. "I did, too, for a long time. Until I realized I was dead inside. A stillborn baby after we first married still in our teens we named Alice that never got spoken of. I didn't care about anything but making more money. I had everything the world tells us we need in order to be happy, but it was all surface. It didn't mean anything."

"What changed?" he knew something must have triggered such a huge epiphany.

Jack seemed to consider then with a sigh told Ianto everything. For some reason, they could not lie to one another.


	11. fire

"A friend of mine experienced a tragedy that I can't even comprehend," Jack said. "Lost everything. When he could finally talk about it, he told me his biggest regret was all the things he hadn't said. Saying no when he should have said yes. And I realized we're all seconds away from devastation. We have to live for something other than ourselves. I'd gone to church growing up, but it was more like something we were supposed to do. Someplace we needed to be seen. I finally wanted it to be more, and soon it became this incredible journey. Eventually, I knew I was supposed to be a minister. Telling everyone caused a pretty seismic meltdown."

"Your wife leaving," Ianto said.

"Not just Lucia. It also meant leaving the family company. My father accused me of turning my back on the family and said if I went to seminary I'd better be prepared to never come back."

"They cut you off completely?" Ianto gripped his cocoa tight enough to crush the cup. Hot liquid spilled over the edge, and he cursed.

"Careful." Jack took his hand and lifted it toward one of the street lamps that lined the boardwalk. He brushed a finger across the mound of Ianto's thumb. Ianto supposed he was just being thorough in checking for injury, but his touch set off a riot of sensation.

As angry as he'd been with Jack a few minutes ago, now he wanted to weep for him. he couldn't imagine experiencing such a monumental life calling and then having everyone you love reject you because of it. His own parents, and what kind of a crazy woman walked away from a man like Jack?

"I'm sorry," Ianto said. "So, you still don't talk to them? Is that why you're here?"

"We talk." Jack's shoulders lifted in a careless shrug, but he knew being rejected by your family had to be the worst thing imaginable. His mother may have died, but Ianto had always known he'd been loved. "Our conversations are very… rehearsed… I guess is the best word. We're all trying not to say the wrong thing. As for Christmas, my parents never really did follow holiday traditions. Winter breaks usually meant a trip somewhere exotic and exciting. I can't remember the last time they were home on Christmas. This year they're in the South of France."

"Do you have brothers or sisters?"

"A younger brother. Same story, pretty much. We're more like polite strangers. _He's_ in Saint Barts right now."

A hard fist lodged in Ianto's throat. "That's awful."

"Ianto." Jack lifted his hands and touched Ianto's cheeks. It was only when he saw moisture on his finger that he realized he'd been crying. "Don't be sad for me. I'm sorry about the break with my family, but I don't regret the path I went on for a moment. Especially, when that path brought me here. I think I was destined to come to Cardiff."

"Why did you choose such a town? You probably could have been hired at some big London church with a lot of prestige."

"I was at one for a while, but it wasn't right for me. There were so many members, most of whom I'd never even met. So, when I saw the job notice for Cardiff, I took another leap of faith and decided to go for it. I knew coming here would change my life again, but I had no idea about the other amazing thing I would find."

His head lowered and Ianto's breath caught. Ianto stood, moving himself to him. The touch of his lips sent a wave of sensation crashing through Ianto, like a live current zipping across his body. Jack closed the remaining distance between them, but just as his arm went about Ianto's waist, a persistent ringing invaded.

Jack lifted his head. "I think that's yours."

"What?" Ianto gazed up at him in confusion.

"Your cell," he said, his lips curving in a smile that seemed way too satisfied.

"Oh." Ianto still couldn't quite get his mind back in gear. Then he registered the ringing.

"Oh!" Ianto could hear him chuckling softly as he scrambled for his phone.

"Hello?"

"Ianto! Where are you?"

The panic-stricken sound of her father's voice brought her back to earth. "Tad? I'm in town. What's wrong?"

"There's a fire at the church," he said. "I got a call that the alarm went off. Fire trucks are on the way."

"A fire? Oh no! Is it bad?"

"I don't know. I pray not."

"I'll head back right now."

Ianto hung up and turned to tell Jack, but he was already taking his arm to lead him toward their cars.

"You heard, I guess," Ianto said.

He nodded.

"I can't believe it," Ianto said. "How could a fire spring up like that? Everything was fine when we left."

"Hopefully, that means it hasn't had a chance to spread too far," Jack said.

"Oh Jack, what if—"

"Don't play what if. We don't know how bad it is yet. Listen, why don't you ride with me, and we can come back for your car later? You shouldn't be driving when you're upset."

"Okay, sure."

The drive back to the church seemed to take forever. He wanted to yell at Jack to go faster. He must have heard his silent scream because his foot pressed harder on the gas.

"What if I did something?" Ianto asked.

Jack flicked a glance at him. "You?"

"I was the last one at the church. What if—"

"Didn't I tell you not to play that game?" Jack asked, his voice going softer, gentler. "We don't know anything, least of which is how the fire started."

"I know, but—"

"But nothing. It's not your fault."

Ianto hoped he was right, but he couldn't stop second-guessing.

A minute later, they rounded a corner and Ianto got his first glimpse of the church. Flames licked the side of the building, spilling out from the windows of the sanctuary. A fire truck was pulled up next to the church, water shooting out of a hose toward the blaze. Jack careened up the driveway and braked, making the tires squeal against the asphalt. He threw the car into park and jumped out. "Let's see what's happening."

"I can _see_ what's happening," Ianto shouted back as he joined him. "The church is burning."

Jack threw him a withering look. "Just come on."

Together, they raced toward the building. A fireman in full regalia stopped them at the edge of the grass. "Stay back!"

Ianto glared at him. he'd gotten a look at his face and recognized him as yet another person he went to school with.

"We're not going to rush the building, Ely Bremmer."

Ely sighed. "Sorry Ianto. People stop thinking when their home is on fire."

_Home._

A fist landed in his gut at his words. Ely was right. This church was as much his home as the one he'd grown up in. He'd spent almost as much time here. His entire life, including memories of his mother, was contained within those burning walls.


	12. blame

"I need to get back in there," Ely said. "Can I trust you two to keep anyone else out?"

Jack nodded. "We're good. Go on and do your job."

"Be careful," Ianto said.

"Right." Ely rushed off toward the church and disappeared inside.

"Lord, please keep him safe." Ianto prayed. "Keep them all safe."

"Amen," Jack said softly. He reached for Ianto's hand, but he snatched it away.

"Ianto…"

"Not now Jack," he said, staring into the flames, which still continued to pour from the windows.

Jack stepped in front of him. "I'm not letting you blow me off."

"Ianto!" The harsh cry floated across the air, and he whirled around to see his father and sister running across the parking lot toward them.

He met them halfway. "Tad…Brianne!"

"Oh, thank God," his father said, pulling him close in a bear-like hold. "I thought you were still here when I got the call."

"I wish I had been," Ianto said. "Maybe I could have stopped the fire before it spread anywhere."

"If you'd been here you might have been trapped inside," Brianne said, giving him a hug.

"I tried to tell him it's not his fault, but he wouldn't listen," Jack said from outside their little circle.

Brianne twisted to look at him. "Jack? How did you get here? Did someone contact you, too?"

"Ianto and I were Christmas shopping in town when he got the call."

"Christmas…" Brianne shook her head, and Ianto knew his sister was filing away the information for later. "I'm glad you were with him."

Ianto barely registered anything, though, because his attention was drawn inevitably back to the fire. They all turned then, eyes glued to the scene in front of them, watching their beloved church burn and unable to do anything to help. Suddenly, an enormous groan could be heard from inside as if the earth were rending in two. The sound seemed to stretch on for endless moments.

Ianto whimpered in sympathy. "Oh, please make it stop."

Jack reached for his hand, and this time he let him take it.

Despite the awful tearing they'd heard, the flames gradually began to die down. The crackling fingers of fire disappeared from the windows, and soon only trails of black smoke drifted out. When a figure emerged from the doorway, Ianto knew it was Ely, even though his face was completely covered.

His guess was confirmed when he ripped off his mask. He took in the expanded audience as he approached them.

"Reverend Jones, Brianne," Ely said, tilting his chin down in greeting. "Fire's out finally. We're just making sure there aren't any hot spots that could reignite."

"How bad is it?" Ianto's father asked, his gaze once more returning to the building. "We heard a crash."

"A beam collapsed, but thankfully it wasn't enough to bring the roof down. We managed to contain the fire to the sanctuary."

"That's good news," Jack said. "How long before we can get back in and start repairs?"

"There will be an inspection to make sure the structure is still sound," Ely said. "If there was enough damage to the walls or support system, you may have to tear some parts down and rebuild. Even barring that, you're looking at pretty extensive repairs from the smoke and the water."

"How long?" Ianto asked, already fearing he knew the answer.

Ely glanced over at him, his eyes filled with sympathy.

"Weeks, a couple months, it's hard to say."

"So, not before Christmas."

The pageant would probably have to be cancelled, and where would they hold Christmas Eve services?

"Sorry," Ely said, shrugging his shoulders. Then he turned and disappeared inside the building again.

Ianto's father put an arm around his shoulders. "We'll figure something out, Ianto. The good news is, no one was hurt and the building can be repaired, even if we have to start over again."

Ianto buried his head in his neck. "I know, Tad."

The loss of a children's play and a candlelight service were nothing when compared to what could have happened tonight, but his heart ached all the same.

Everything seemed to be changing all at once. His safe little world was slowly being obliterated. All his attempts to embrace the changes, and even make some of his own, had been disastrous.

Stranded on the way to meet John Henry, and now a fire breaking out at the very moment he was kissing Jack Harkness. Ianto couldn't help but wonder if it was all a sign he'd been ignoring.

Maybe he was meant to stay everyone's favourite spinster uncle?

His father sent one more glance at the church and then turned back to them. "Well, there's nothing more we can do tonight," he said. "I'm heading home."

"We should all go home," Brianne said. "Standing here staring at the place will only make us feel more miserable. We'll come back in the morning and see what we can clean up."

"You're right." Ianto's father heaved a sigh. "Such a shame."

"I'll ride home with you, Tad," Ianto said.

he didn't want his father to be alone, and going with him had the added benefit of not putting him alone in an enclosed space with a certain minister who'd disrupted all his plans since day one of "Operation: Get a Date".

The minister in question frowned at him.

"I can take you back to your car," Jack said.

"No need," Ianto said, keeping his gaze locked over his left shoulder. "It's easier if I go with my Tad. I can pick up my car tomorrow."

Now his eyes narrowed. "Ianto—"

"Let's go, Tad, you must be exhausted," he said, taking his father's elbow.

Jack tried again. "Ianto, come on."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ianto led his father away before Jack could stop them.

Her father glanced over his shoulder and then looked back at him in confusion. "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing."

Absolutely nothing was happening with Jack.

Ever.


	13. Juvenile but sweet

Ianto was about to get into bed when he heard a sharp ping against the side of the house. His heart almost leapt out of his chest. Pressing a hand against the afflicted organ to ensure it remained in place, he approached the window.

Another barrage hit the glass, and he jumped again, even as he realized it was pebbles. Someone was throwing rocks at his window. Someone named Jack Harkness.

"What are you doing?" he half-yelled-half-whispered when he opened the window.

"Getting your attention."

"Are you crazy? Go home, Jack. You'll wake my father up."

He folded his arms across his chest. "I'll wake the whole neighbourhood up if you don't come down here and talk to me, Ianto Jones."

"I'm not coming down. It's late."

"Okay." He knelt down and picked up another handful of pebbles. "Which one is your father's room? This one on the end?"

At that moment, the window on the end slid up, and his father poked his head out. "Just go down and talk to the man, Ianto."

"Tad!" Embarrassment heated his skin until he was pretty sure he might spontaneously combust. Jack could probably see his blush even in the dark.

His father pointed to the ground. "Go."

Ianto closed his eyes and shut the window. Grabbing a robe, he padded downstairs. Jack was leaning against the porch railing when he opened the door.

"You've never heard of ringing the bell?" Ianto asked.

"You would have just ignored it or had your father answer so you could continue to avoid me."

"I'm not avoiding you," Ianto said, dragging his gaze away from the accusation in his eyes.

"Really?" Jack moved closer, invading his space. "You closed up shop in the car. Shut me out. You don't still believe the fire was your fault?"

"I don't know, but I was in charge and the last to leave."

"I was there, too," he pointed out.

"I know, but it was my responsibility."

He shook his head.

"Contrary to your belief, Ianto, _you_ are not responsible for the entire world and everything that happens," he said, his voice losing any hint of gentleness. "That's someone else's job."

Ianto gasped at the deliberately cruel words. "You don't understand—"

"Oh, I understand all right," Jack said, his jaw tightening with frustration. "You've been guilt-stricken over your mother's death for so long that I don't think you know any other way to live. You've spent every year since in an ivory tower of responsibility and obligation, trying to absolve yourself from something that was never your fault. You're like Rapunzel, only you locked _yourself_ in."

"That's not true," Ianto said, his own temper catching fire. "How dare you. My family needed me. I had no choice but to step in."

"There are always choices, Ianto, and that makes me wonder what choices you're going to make after tonight."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm wondering how you're going to punish yourself now," Jack said. "By cutting me off and retreating back into your prison of guilt? You're probably wondering if the fire was a sign that you're supposed to stay in there forever."

Hadn't he called him _Psychic Minister_ earlier?

Ianto swallowed. "Nothing has gone right since I started trying to change everything."

"Really?" One eyebrow winged up, and he stepped even closer, until his scent invaded Ianto's being. His arm slipped around his waist, and he brought Ianto up flush against his chest. "Nothing?"

"Jack—"

"Ianto, be quiet and let me kiss you."

The kiss had him practically melting into the door.

"Do you think _this_ is nothing?" Jack asked, trailing kisses along the column of Ianto's neck.

Ianto arched back to give him better access. "If I say no will you keep going?"

Jack's breath puffed out in short huffs as he laughed. Then he stepped back, releasing him, and Ianto had to put a hand against the frame to stay upright. "I have to go."

"What?" Ianto's eyes flew open, and he stared at him in confusion. "You're leaving?"

"There's something I need to do."

"What could you possibly need to do right now?"

Jack framed Ianto's face and gave him another quick, potent kiss. "I have to ensure you stay out of that tower from now on."

Then he was gone.

Ianto stared out into the darkness, still reeling as he started up his car and pulled away. He stared long after Jack was gone.

Jack might be a genius at reading him, but he had the wrong fairy tale. He was Alice and he'd fallen down a rabbit hole. He just didn't know if he'd end up losing his head…or his heart.

.

.

.

When dawn broke the next morning Ianto was already awake to greet it. He hadn't slept at all. Jack's words kept reverberating around his head, especially his accusation about locking himself away and refusing to have a life out of penance for his mother's death.

Everything in him screamed Jack was wrong. Ianto had chosen to stay home and take care of his family because he'd been the only one to do it.

Or had he?

He didn't like to think every choice he'd made as an adult had been driven by a sense of guilt so strong it caused him to refuse any happiness for himself. Heaving a sigh, he got out of bed, showered and dressed, and made his way downstairs.

As Ianto rounded the corner into the kitchen, he spotted his father standing in front of the sink. He suddenly remembered he'd been witness to his late night visitor.

"Hi Tad." Keeping his face averted, Ianto reached for a travel mug and poured coffee into it.

He leaned back against the counter. "Morning, honey."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Once Jack went home, I did."

Coffee splashed over the edge of the mug. Ianto grabbed a cloth and mopped up the mess. "Sorry about that."

"I don't mind if a man comes here, ready to fight for my son's affection."

"Is that what you think he was doing?"

"Well, I hope so, otherwise I might need to have words with him," he said, his voice gruff and serious.

"Tad!" Ianto spun to look at him, only to see him smiling back at him.

He winked. "I think it's about time a man fought for you. How long has this been going on between you two anyway?"

"Nothing's really gone on," Ianto said, in absolute honesty. "We barely know each other. I don't know what would make him come here in the middle of the night."

"Don't you?" he asked, raising a brow.

Ianto looked away. "We should get over to the church."

He stared at his son for a long moment and then shook his head. "I'll get my keys."


	14. lack of sleep makes Ianto pissy

His father was wrong about things looking better in the daylight. If anything, the bright sunshine only highlighted the stark reality of the church nearly being destroyed.

As he and his father drove up, the sight of the venerable old building, its walls blackened by soot, tore Ianto apart. Brianne and her entire family were already clustered on the grass. Even Beatrice and her new husband were there.

They weren't alone. A large part of the congregation had formed a semi-circle around the building and they were all staring at the fire-ravaged house of worship as if transfixed. Ianto saw neighbors and friends, including Eddy Williams and Rhys and his wife Gwen from the towing service, her parents the Coopers, as well as the rest of the elders and deacons.

The one person Ianto didn't see was Jack Harkness.

Where had he gone? Other than his cryptic statement about keeping him out of a tower, he had no idea.

Disappointment rose up in him. As the next pastor he should've been the first one here.

"The Fire Chief is inside," Brianne said as Ianto and her father approached. "Nobody is allowed in until he declares the building safe. They should also be able to tell us what started the fire."

Mr. and Mrs. Cooper made their way over. "Good morning, Pastor. Ianto," Geraint said. "It's such a shock to see this."

"It's just terrible," Mary echoed as she fought back tears.

"I know, we're all still reeling," Ianto's father said.

Geraint shifted closer. "That may be, but we still need to figure out what to do about Christmas services and the pageant," he said, dropping his voice as if he didn't want anyone else to hear. "Not to mention after the holidays. It's obvious we won't be back in for quite some time."

Ianto's father nodded. "I know. I didn't sleep for trying to come up with a solution."

Ianto knew he'd had another reason for being kept up.

"I'll put in a call to the high school," Mrs. Cooper said. "I'm sure they can accommodate us in the auditorium for a few weeks."

Ianto had no doubt the school would agree as Mary Cooper had just retired as the principal a year ago.

"Unfortunately, that won't solve the problem of the pageant," Mrs. Cooper continued. "The school has its own Christmas play on the stage right now and the set won't be struck in time."

"It's too bad that old dinner theatre on the edge of town is in such disrepair," Brianne said. "No one's used it in years."

"The Paradise? We'd be lucky if that place didn't fall down on our heads," Mrs. Cooper said.

Ianto knew what they were saying. Everyone else knew it too. The truth was in their eyes as they all turned in his direction.

Even as his heart took a nosedive, Ianto lifted his chin.

"It's okay if we have to cancel the pageant. It's only one year," he said, grateful that his voice didn't tremble and break.

The show of bravery must not have worked because the gazes of sympathy trained on him didn't waver one bit.

Thankfully, a distraction appeared when a short, stout man sporting a buzz cut liberally peppered with gray strode out of the church. Ianto instantly recognized Joe Brady, the town's Fire Chief.

Joe took in the gathering crowd. "Word is out, I see."

"What else did you expect in Cardiff?" Ianto's father asked. "Joe, what can you tell us?"

"Well, the good news is the structure is still intact and it's safe to go in. No danger of the roof coming down. The other good thing is that the fire was contained to the sanctuary so the Sunday school rooms were spared."

"I hear bad news coming," her father said.

Joe pursed his lips. "Unfortunately, the smoke and water damage is pretty extensive in the sanctuary. The floors and walls will have to be completely redone to prevent mold or other hazards."

"How long will all that take?" Geraint Cooper asked.

"You might be back in by summer."

"What about the fire? Could you determine the cause?" Ianto asked.

"Electrical." Joe grimaced. "We see it a lot. The wiring in these old buildings can be a real hazard. This one caught fast because it started in the wall behind the Christmas tree. Tree went up and it was off to the races. Since you're going to be making repairs, I'd get an electrician in there and see about redoing all the wiring. Make sure this never happens again."

Ianto's father shook Joe's hand. "Thank you."

He gave a weak smile. "I'm only sorry I couldn't give you better news. This is my church, too. Hate to see the old girl damaged, but we'll build her back stronger than ever."

"Of course we will," Ianto's father said. "Reverend Harkness will see to it."

If Jack ever showed up, Ianto thought, with growing ire. Where was he anyway? Off taking a nap somewhere?

Had he worn himself out throwing pebbles at his window?

Why would he kiss him with such passion and then just disappear?

"Ianto!"

He was here.

Ianto knew it immediately, and everything in him rose in a spontaneous cheer as Jack's voice reached him. He turned, and there he was, striding up the sidewalk. Ianto broke away from his family and ran to meet him, stopping short of throwing himself in his arms.

"Where have you been?" he asked, clasping his hands together to keep from reaching for him.

"Getting you a Christmas present," he said, grinning down at him. "I think you're going to like it."

He shifted and that's when Ianto noticed Jack wasn't alone. A tall, lanky man with dark blond hair came up to stand beside him.

Ianto glanced at the stranger in confusion, before looking back to Jack. "You brought me a man?"

He chuckled. "No."

Since he'd waited so long to show up–and because he'd made a point of embarrassing him so thoroughly last night–Ianto decided to make him suffer a little.

"Are you sure?" he asked, giving the stranger a blatant, full body assessment. "He's pretty good looking. Does your friend come with wrapping paper and a pretty bow?"

Jack's smile disappeared in an instant. "Absolutely not."

"I mean, I did vow to get a life and find a man."

Jack scowled. "Don't even think about it."

The stranger laughed and reached around Jack's shoulder to shake Ianto's hand. "Hi, I'm Noah Johnson. I don't come with a bow, but I do have a hammer and nails."

"And I'm sure you know how to use them," Ianto said, batting his eyelashes and enjoying the sight of Jack losing his cool.

Served him right for showing up in the middle of the night and pelting his house with rocks. For waking his father up and making him feel like a teenager sneaking out to see his boyfriend.

A low growl issued from Jack's throat as he glared at his friend's hand, which still engulfed Ianto's. "Off."

Shoulders shaking in quiet mirth, Noah held his palms up in surrender and pointedly took two steps back.

Ianto rolled his eyes. Men.

Oh wait… yeah.

Huh, he was acting so much like a damsel in some romance novel he forgot … he was one too.


	15. can it be?

"Are you going to tell me why he's here then?" Ianto asked.

Jack was still glaring at his friend.

"Noah is here to solve the problem of your Christmas pageant," he said. "Remember?"

"I do," Noah said, his smile growing wider by the second.

"How is he going to help?" Ianto asked.

"You remember the friend I told you about?" Jack asked, finally looking back at him. "The one who led me to go into the ministry?"

Ianto's eyes widened as he stared at Noah. "That's you? But what are you doing here?"

"Noah's been living nearby for the past couple months, so I called him last night," Jack answered.

"That's good," Ianto said, although honestly he still didn't understand.

It was Noah's turn to laugh. "As it happens, I'm a licensed carpenter," he said. "When Jack called me with his idea, I knew I had to come."

"We're going to pretend there's no room at the inn and set you up in a stable. Right over there." Jack pointed to the large green expanse beside the church.

"A stable? In the yard?" Once more Jack had reduced him to a parrot.

Jack grinned again. "We're a little late because Noah and I were busy convincing the owner of the lumber yard that he needed to donate enough wood to build it."

The enormity of what he was doing began to sink in.

"You're building me a stable?"

"I told you, I needed to ensure you stayed out of the tower from now on," Jack said, holding out his arms.

Ianto glanced at his sister. "He's…"

Brianne grinned. " _He_ is amazing." She turned a blinding smile toward Jack and Noah. "Thank you. _Both_ of you."

Under Noah's direction, everyone got to work and soon a makeshift stable began to form on the lawn.

"No one has ever given me a stable before," Ianto said, his eyes trained on his apparent savior.

The day was unseasonably warm by Cardiff standards, and it wasn't long before Jack took off the long-sleeved shirt he'd arrived in and stripped down to a white t-shirt.

Ianto watched the flex of his muscles as he drove a tall, round pylon into the ground, which would form one corner of the stable.

"Do you think we should charge tickets for this?" Brianne asked as she looped an arm around Ianto's shoulders.

"Huh?" Ianto tore his eyes away from the sight of Jack hammering away on a long piece of wood. Brianne studied Ianto and then shook her head, chuckling almost to herself.

Ianto narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What's so funny?"

"You, brother," Brianne said. "You're so far gone, and you don't even know it."

"Gone where?"

The comment brought forth more laughter. "To la-la land, over the moon, l-o-v-e."

A zap of panic struck him in the solar plexus. "I am not in love."

"Yeah, honey, I think you are."

"But we—"

"Only met a couple weeks ago. I know, but sometimes that's all it takes," Brianne said, in her patented, know-it-all-sister way. "I knew Brian was the one the moment we met, and mom told me once it was the same for her and Taddy."

"How do you know?" Ianto asked, jealous that his sister would have any secret knowledge about their mother. "She never told me anything like that."

"It was my wedding day," Brianne said. "Something she said to calm my last-minute jitters. In any case, I think maybe it's a family trait—to fall instantly in love."

"Stop saying that," Ianto said, wishing he could press his hands to his ears without seeming like a total juvenile. "It's crazy. Besides, Jack isn't in love with me."

Okay, he'd kissed him last night, made some crazy statement about keeping him out of a tower, and then dragged his friend to Cardiff to build him a stable on the lawn, but that didn't mean Jack was— At that moment, Jack looked across the grass. He held his gaze and then mouthed… _'No more towers.'_

Was it possible? Could forty minutes really change everything? As Ianto watched Jack work, another voice echoed in his head. A voice he'd been missing for over twenty years.

" _Ianto…let go now. Be happy. Be loved."_

A shuddering breath rushed through him, and tears filled his eyes. He knew the voice belonged to his mother. And he knew what he had to do.

"Brianne, can you help me?"

.

.

.

The weather the night of the Christmas pageant reminded all the citizens of Cardiff why they lived in one of the prettiest places in the world. A blanket of a billion stars became the backdrop for the production, while a balmy breeze drifted in off the ocean.

Outside the church, a stable had appeared as if by magic. The lawn was packed as the congregation watched Baby Jesus being placed in the manger. Mary and Joseph looked down with love in their eyes, even if Jesus was really a doll wrapped in strips of cloth.

On a raised dais beside the stable, Gabriel stepped forward and began to sing _Away in a Manger_. Cerise's voice rose, strong and clear, and Ianto saw many wiping away tears all around the lawn. Cerise hadn't missed one word or note all night, and Ianto had gloried in watching the girl gain confidence.

Cerise transitioned to _Joy to the World,_ and the audience joined in, their voices filling the night with song. Just as the hearts of everyone began to fill. The knowledge that even though horrible things happened, light always followed.

They would rebuild, and the church would return to life.

As the last note died away, a hush fell over the lawn, as if no one wanted to break the spell by clapping. Eventually, the applause did come. A roar of approval, praise, and healing. Ianto made his way out to the "stage", and the applause grew even more fervent.

He held up a hand. "Thank you so much for coming tonight. I especially want to thank Noah Johnson for making this evening possible."

Ianto pointed to where the carpenter stood a few feet away. Noah smiled, but kept his head lowered, as if he didn't want praise at all.

"I think we all needed this night to remember that there is always a master plan," Ianto continued. "That the greatest miracle we've ever known has already happened. God bless you all and Merry Christmas."

In the chaos of the crowd's dispersal, he slipped away, ducking under the tarp at the back of the stable. His sister was waiting, with keys in hand. He took the keys and handed his sister a piece of paper.

"Give that to Jack in ten minutes," Ianto said. "Everything else ready?"

Brianne nodded. "As ordered."

"Good."

Ianto took off the bulky robe he'd worn as part of the angel's chorus, revealing the plush suit underneath.

"Whoa," Brianne said, eyes widening. "Where did that come from?"

"Tad's closet," Ianto said, hugging his sister. "Thanks Bri."

"Don't thank me. Just go get your man."

"Right. Wish me luck."

"I don't think you need luck when you're wearing that," Brianne said dryly. "Don't forget to call. I won't be able to sleep until I know what happened."

Praying he wouldn't run in to anyone and be delayed, Ianto dashed to his car. A few moments later he raced out of the parking lot and headed for the highway. Ten minutes later, he pulled off to the side of the road.

Climbing out of the car, Ianto couldn't resist looking back at the patch of grass where tragedy had struck.

Tonight, for perhaps the first time, Ianto didn't feel sad.

He felt hopeful and filled with joy. As if his mother were standing there, smiling and urging him on. Perhaps Jennifer Jones had even put in a word to the man upstairs, asking Him to stop his car here.

"Thanks mama," he whispered in the dark.

Then he turned his back and settled in to wait. It wasn't long before a powerful engine cut through the stillness of the night. Ianto smiled and straightened as the motorcycle came around the curve. High beams pierced the darkness as the bike turned and pulled off the road. A moment later, the roar was silenced.

Jack swung his leg over and lifted the helmet from his head. "Car trouble, Mister?"

"You won't believe what happened," Ianto said. "I was on my way somewhere important and the car just wanted to stop here. It must really love this spot."

Jack grinned. "That's too bad."

Ianto rushed on before he could say anything more. "A wise man once told me I needed to unlock the tower and come outside. I decided he was right."

He took a step closer. "You did?"

"I know it's crazy to think two people could meet in the middle of nowhere and fall in love in only a few minutes. I've been telling myself it's not possible for weeks. Even if I'm in love with him, it doesn't mean he loves me back. Then I thought it would be crazier to let fear keep me from trying to find out why he'd come back here three weeks before Christmas."

Jack was standing in front of him now. Close enough to touch him, but keeping his hands by his side. "What do you think now?"

"You built me a stable," Ianto said, with a touch of wonder.

"That was your clue?"

"It was better than a room full of roses. But I would like to hear the words."

"Of course I love you." Jack framed Ianto's face in his hands. "Ianto, I was yours the moment you opened your mouth and started talking about some guy with two first names. And I thank God you never made it to that date."

"Did you really know even then?" he asked. "It could have all been an illusion."

"I think that night was as real as anything either of us has ever experienced."

"And I think my car stopped in exactly the right place."

A smile played across Jack's lips. "Me too."

"There's just one problem. You see, last time, we didn't get to finish our dance." Ianto whispered.

Jack looped an arm around his waist and pulled him against his chest. "Should I hum something?"

"No need."

Music suddenly filled the night, the same Kenny Logins tune that had played the first time. Jack chuckled and tucked him even closer. Slowly, almost reverently, he started moving and their bodies swayed in time with the music.

"There was one other problem that night," Ianto said, reaching to draw his head toward him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"The tow truck showed up too soon. I never did get to find out if you could do better than five seconds."

Jack lowered his head. "How about I prove it to you for the rest of our lives?"

 **The End** _


End file.
